


Alexa and Katie - Prompts

by IAMASHIPPER



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMASHIPPER/pseuds/IAMASHIPPER
Summary: So I am not that great at summaries but this fic is basically just a series of Alexa and Katie prompts.





	1. Sadness

Using this prompt: Day after day, year after year he said nothing of his affection. "I am in love with you," he whispered to the headstone before him.

MINOR LANGUAGE

Dylan's POV – His senior year after the break up:

God damn it. I messed up. I can't believe I hadn't thought about what would happen when I went to college; I was just so caught up in the excitement of having freedom. I didn't want to break up with Alexa. In the time we have been dating, she has become my everything and I love her. She is amazing, smart, funny and beautiful. I could not have asked for a better person to fall in love with. But with me going to college what is going to happen with this relationship. The winter formal was amazing and all the little things when have done together since then are fond memories. What do I do?

Dylan's POV – Graduation:

I looked over at her, celebrating her brother graduation. She is happy without me. I guess I can move on, it looks like she has.

Dylan's POV – Five Years After Graduation – Present day:

*Buzz* *Buzz* I look down at my phone and see that it is Lucas calling. I haven't talked to him in four years. I pick up my phone and say "Hello"

"Hey, Dylan" he said somberly.

"What's up Lucas?" I responded curious as to why he sounded to sad.

"She's Gone"

3rd person POV - Five Days Later – After Alexa's Funeral:

"Day after day, Year after Year. I said nothing Alexa. And now it is too late. I am so in love with you and you'll never know." He whispered to the headstone.


	2. Blackmail

PROMPT TWO: Literally just a bunch of sad dialogue. 

Dylan's POV

I had to do this, he threatened her. He said,"I am in love with her. I deserve her, you don't. So you are going to break up with her or I will tell her your secret". I have to break up with Alexa. She can't know. 

\---------------5 minutes later at the Mendoza house------------

Alexa's POV:

*knock* *knock*

I wonder who that could be. I am the only one home and mom said I couldn't invite Dylan or Katie over. I walk over to the door and open it. Dylan pushes past me into the house. I close the door and walk over to him.

I ask him"What are you doing here, Dylan?"

"I am breaking up with you. The truth is I never really loved you. You were only an experiment. I asked you to the winter formal because it was the right thing to do, ask the sick girl. I wanted to see what it would be like dating someone with cancer. I mean who could ever love a sick girl like you? I certainly can't which is why I was faking it. And the thing is you can't even blame me. If you hadn't have been sick we would have actually had a chance. So in reality it's all your fault." He said.

"Get out." I said simply and he left. As soon as he was out the door I was on the ground crying harder then I had ever before. How could he do that? I thought he was better then that.

Dylan's POV:

As soon as the door slammed behind me, I heard sobbing. I hated doing this, not only had I lost Alexa but I also lost the love of my life all over someone who decided to blackmail me.


	3. Tallness is a curse -- To Alexa at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is just a shortish drabble featuring Dylan and Alexa's height difference. Comments are encouraged. I will try to post more often but I am busy with school so I have no idea how often.

The first time Dylan took something from Alexa, that something was the book she had been reading. Dylan was just smiling at her while she tried to jump to grab it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time Dylan took something from Alexa, that something was her phone. Per usual Dylan was just showing off that he was the tall one in the relationship. So when he decided to take her phone from her as she was scrolling through Instagram, She did the only thing she could think of. 

She kicked him in the shins. I know.....pretty petty but what else could she do? After kicking him in the shins she proceeded to climb up on the couch and jump on him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the second time of Dylan taking something from her, Alexa had decided she had enough and decided to extract some revenge. So later that night, after Dylan had fallen asleep, Alexa snuck downstairs and fill up a large cup with ice and water. She crept back upstairs and into their bedroom. She then proceeded to climb on to the bed, very carefully because of the cup with water and ice, and once she was up and standing right above Dylan. She poured the cold water and ice onto him while saying, "Whose is the tall one now F***er!!!!!".


	4. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched the show through the second season this can have spoilers.   
> The Prompt Was: Katie helps Alexa after she finds out she is pregnant with Dylan’s child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, in case you guys didn't read the Summary for this chapter if you haven't watched through season two this chapter can have SPOILERS. Just so you know. Hope you all enjoy this is my longest chapter by far.

Alexa’s POV 

I just put the test on the counter upside down and set a timer on my phone for 3 minutes. I couldn’t stand to look at the little square that would determine my future, it was too much. Katie was just outside the door ready to help me if I needed it. I am so scared of what this will mean. The doctor said it would be very hard for me to get pregnant. So when Dylan and I were ready to take that next step, I wasn’t on birth control. He, however, was using a condom but I don’t remember it breaking. But here we are anyways.   
2 minutes left…..  
I heard Katie knocking on the door and asking if I was okay. I couldn’t bring myself to answer her right now. All I could think about is how much this is going to change things. This little stick might change so many things in my life. The first being my relationship with Dylan. I don’t know how it is going to work since we broke up. And my parents……oh god my parents are going to kill me. I feel the tearing rolling down my face.   
1 minute…….  
Only a minute left, I can do this right? I don’t know anymore. I don’t know a lot of things right now. I am so scared. I can take care of a tiny human because I can’t even take care of myself. Good thing I finished my chemo otherwise I would have to get an abortion and I don’t think I could do that to my baby.   
The timer on my phone started beeping. I looked at myself in the mirror and wiped the half dried tears from my face. I put a look of determination on my face and whispered to myself, “You can do this, Alexa, you can do this”. Then I flipped over the test. Positive. Oh. And the tears were back in full force. 

Katie’s POV  
I heard Alexa’s alarm go off. I felt scared for her. She had told me she was ready for the next step with Dylan before they broke up and what the doctor said about her fertility. I heard crying and knocked on the door and asked, “What does the test say, Alexa?”. Suddenly the door was opened and there was a sobbing Alexa in my arms. I pulled her into the tightest hug I could manage and just held her while she cried. After she had slowly stopped crying, I asked her, “would you like me to call Dylan for you and get him to come over?”  
Alexa mumbled a yes. So I slowly pealed myself away from her and went into the hallway outside her room. I pulled out my phone and called Dylan. He picked on the first ring and said, “Hey Katie, What’s up?” in a cheerful tone.   
I replied with,” You need to get over to Alexa’s house now.”   
He quickly responded with, “I’ll be there soon.”   
I knew he would be speeding on the way here so he should be here in about 5 minutes. I went back into Alexa’s room and went back to holding her. Then I told her that he was on the way. 

It was about five minutes later when we heard a knock on the front door, by this time we were in Alexa’s bed and cuddling. I told her, “I’ll go get it.”   
Then I got up and walked down the stair to answer the door. As I pulled open the door, I caught sight of disheveled Dylan. He looked like he had run here. As soon as he caught his breath he asked, “Is she okay? What Happened? Why did you sound so worried? Katie? Hello?”   
“Sorry I got distracted. Alexa is okay. Follow me.” I said as I lead him to her room. I knocked on the door and said, “Alexa, Dylan is here.” I heard noise and the door opened, to be honest she looked like a mess. Her hair was all over the place, her face was puffy from all the crying.   
The first thing that Dylan said was, “What happened?”   
I said, “Alexa, are you going to be okay if I go downstairs. I think this is a conversation that I should be here for but I will if you need me to be.” Alexa slowly nodded her head, meaning she said she would be okay. I looked at her one last time before going downstairs. She was wearing Dylan’s old hoodie that she stole and she was chewing on her fingernail like she did when she was nervous and/or upset. I turned my head forward and continued my descent down the stairs. 

Alexa’s POV  
I was a wrecked and I knew that I looked at it.   
Dylan, surprisingly was the first to speak, “Alexa, what is wrong? Is the cancer back?”  
“No, the cancer isn’t back. It’s something else, something bigger.”   
“What? “he said confused.   
“This is really hard for me to say, so I am just going to come out and say it. Dylan, I am pregnant and it’s yours.”   
I wait for a long moment while Dylan stood there as still as a statue, looking forward and not blinking.  
“Dylan, Are you Okay?” I ask him. He blinks a couple of times and then looks at me and says, “How?” before promptly passing out. I thought that it would be best to just let him wake up on his own and give his mind sometime to process this. 

It took a couple of moments for him to regain conciseness, so I waited and thought about our situation. Firstly, teenage pregnancy was never a part of the plan but then again neither was cancer. Second, what does this mean for Dylan and I? We aren’t together anymore, so what is going to happen.   
When he finally woke up again he sat up and looked at me and said, “Alexa, I am still in love with you. And I am so sorry for breaking up with you. I should have been more understanding when you helped Katie. And I so sorry for that. I will be here however you’ll take me whether it’s just as a friend or more.”  
“Dylan, I am so sorry too. I shouldn’t have expected you to apologize. I should have been at you Mathlete competition and I am so sorry that I wasn’t. I don’t know that I am ready to be more right now but soon, if you’ll wait.” I replied.   
“Of course I will wait, you and the baby, are worth it.” He responded  
“Are you ready for this?” I asked I put my hands on my stomach.   
“No, No were near ready but we’ll make it work anyways. We always do.” He responded.   
“Thank you. Will you be there when I tell my parents tonight?”   
“I will be there forever step of the way from now on. If you ever need something, you can count on me.” He said.   
“Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy I am right now.”   
“Anytime Alexa, Anytime.”


End file.
